


Too Late

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Despite Harry being early, they are still late.





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt # 52: Early.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Too Late

~

Throwing on a dressing gown, Draco hurries to the door, opening it. “All right! Don’t get your knickers in a twist— Oh, it’s you. You’re early.” 

Harry, gorgeous in formal robes, stands there, flowers in hand. “You complain I’m chronically late, so I thought I’d mix things up this time.” 

Rolling his eyes, Draco drags him inside, closing the door. “I didn’t intend for you to be early either! Is it so difficult to just _be on time_?” 

Harry shrugs. “Apparently. Here.” He thrusts the flowers at Draco. 

Accepting them, Draco inhales their scent. “Fine. You’re forgiven. This time.” 

“Thanks.” 

~

Harry smirks. “So, need help getting ready?” 

Draco snorts, sauntering into the kitchen and placing the flowers in water. “If you _help_ , we’ll be late, and Pansy will kill me.” 

Moving up behind him, Harry runs his hands over Draco’s hips. “Could be worth it,” he whispers, nibbling on Draco’s neck. 

“Is this why you came early?” Draco moans, tilting his head to allow Harry’s lips to continue their exploration. “To make us late?” 

“We can be quick,” says Harry, his hand sliding beneath the fabric to caress Draco’s skin. When he finds Draco’s erection, he hums. “Oh yes, definitely.” 

~

Draco’s forehead is against his shower wall, his cock’s bobbing. He aches to stroke himself, but whenever he tries, Harry bats him away, licking and sucking at his arsehole with singular devotion. 

“Fuck,” Draco groans, voice low, shaky as Harry devours him. He’s never had a lover who enjoys rimming more, not that he’s complaining.

Harry hums, the vibration sending shocks up Draco’s spine. Then, pulling his face from between Draco’s arsecheeks, he whispers, “What do you want?” 

“Fuck me!” cries Draco. 

Harry stands, moulding himself to Draco. “Anytime,” he murmurs, fingering Draco. “But not too early. Gotta prepare you.” 

~

Draco whines, cajoles, presses himself back against Harry, riding his fingers, but nothing makes Harry move faster. “Please!” he begs, gasping as Harry ruthlessly caresses his prostate over and over. 

“Come early if you like,” Harry whispers, his lips on Draco’s earlobe. “I don’t mind. No matter what, I’ve got you.” 

His orgasm rises up, almost surprising him, and it’s only when Draco stops shaking and can think again that Harry finally presses his cock inside him. 

Draco cries out.

“Okay?” asks Harry, moving in and out of him slowly. 

Resting his head on the wall again, Draco moans. “Obviously.” 

~

Harry takes his time, rotating his hips, sliding over Draco’s prostate every few thrusts. Sooner than he expects, Draco’s hard again, his cock hard, aching.

And again, he can’t touch it. The moment he tries, Harry’s hand’s there, stroking him. “Can’t have you…coming too early,” he pants. 

“Trying to…kill me,” Draco whines. 

“No, baby.” Harry speeds up, his body slapping against Draco’s. “Stay with me.” 

Draco does, even when the pleasure threatens to make him fly apart, even when he can’t see, can’t breathe, can’t think, Harry continues until… “Come!” Harry cries, his body shaking, and Draco does.

~

“Pansy’s party’s probably over,” whispers Draco into Harry’s neck. 

Harry, caressing Draco’s back, sighs. “I didn’t intend for us to miss it. I thought if I arrived early—”

“We’d have time to fuck and still make it?” Drawing back, Draco stares at Harry. “She’s going to be unhappy.”

“I know. How can we make it up to her?” 

Draco snorts, laying his head down on Harry’s chest. “Dinner.” 

Harry hums. “Fair.” 

“Someplace expensive and exclusive.” 

“I’d expect nothing less.” 

“You know, if you’d move in, we’d eliminate this…conundrum.” 

Harry stills. “True. Are you—?”

“Yes.”

Shifting, Harry kisses him. “Brilliant.”

~


End file.
